


I've missed you

by DreamMe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Spoilers of 707's real name, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamMe/pseuds/DreamMe
Summary: You love Seven, but it is not that simple.





	I've missed you

“Saeyoung, have you worked all night?” you wrap your hands around his neck, pressing your chest to his back and your right cheek to his soft, a little bit curly ginger hair.  
  
“Mhmmmm,” he gives you an incoherent answer.  
  
You missed him so much, and now you can't stay a second without touching him, inhaling his scent, hearing his cheerful voice. And here he is. Right near you. You don't care what he is up to. Even if his code can destroy the world or save it, you need him more than the damn world. So you just press a kiss to his cheek, and then start to pepper with kisses all parts of his face and neck which you can reach.  
  
Finally you hear a disgruntled sigh.  
  
“MC, why are you here?” he asks, even not turning around to look at you.  
  
“I missed you,” you state the obvious.  
  
“MC, I billion times told you not come here,” he still is not looking at you.  
  
“I can't live without you,” you are calm, you knew that he would say that, before have entered the room.  
  
“MC, this is not your world, this is not your place,” he says with another sigh. “You must not be here.”  
  
He tousle his hair, still not taking his eyes away from a computer screen.  
  
“You must sleep now. Why you are wasting your sleeping time to travel to the alternate universe? I'm just a game character. You shouldn't care about me,” his voice is sad, and you feel guilty, because you know that you have made him worry about you.  
  
“I'll still have two hours to sleep when I come back to my world,” you reassure him.  
  
He sighs again. But now it's a different kind of sigh. It's the sigh of acceptance.  
  
“Can you, please, kiss me?” you ask.  
  
The chair on wheels turns around faster then you expected. The next second you are on laps of the love of your life, his arms are around your waist and his warm, firm lips are pressed to yours. The kiss is so sweet, so calm like a welcoming home. And you almost cry, when it is finished. You waited for it for so long. Now you can't get enough of it.  
  
But you look into glimmering gold eyes and you feel dizzy even without a kiss. You just take your time to absorb the features of man who you missed so much. You try to memorise beauty of his face, the flame of ginger hair, love, shining in his eyes, and charm of his crooked smile to survive till the next time when you can come.  
  
It is not only things you can see. You see dark circles under his eyes, you see how unhealthy pale his skin has become and you see the traces of the dry moisture on his cheeks.  
  
“Saeyoung, have you cried?” your voice is suddenly hoarse.  
  
“You didn't come to see me for months,” he even doesn't deny it.  
  
“You made a barrier that didn't let me here by your own hands,” you remind him.  
  
This is ridiculous! How can he doubt you.  
  
“I know,” he agrees. “I hoped that you wouldn't destroy it. It's unhealthy for you. You must live a normal live, meet a good guy in a real world, spend time with your friends, study or work. You must not travel in your dreams to see me.”  
  
It's hurts. It's really hurts when he says this kind of words to you. He is right, though. But it changes nothing.  
  
“It won't help,” you disagree, “I'll come back anyway.”  
  
“I know,” he almost whispers, “And I hope that you will. I'm sorry. I must resist better. I must build a better barrier to stop you… But I can't.”  
  
He closes his eyes and presses his forehead to yours.  
  
“I love you so much. Please, never live me,” he says quietly.  
  
“I won't,” you promise.  
  
“Please, always come back,” he begs.  
  
“I will,” it's your oath.  
  
Your next kiss is the sweetest kiss you ever had, and you feel how your both hearts melt.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was in my mind for a while.  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
